Stay
by 1italianbella
Summary: Songfic! Olivia is undercover. Her and Elliot realized their feelings for each other. full summary inside! song by Miley Cyrus, i do not own it! Reuploaded


**Summary: Olivia is away undercover with the FBI. Her and Elliot miss each other and develop deeper feelings for each other while apart. So one night they talk on the phone. Olivia is then faced with the choice of going home or stay undercover for even longer. Will she go home for Elliot?**

**A/N: Elliot is not with Kathy in this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or the song **_**Stay **_**by Miley Cyrus!**

* * *

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine_

Olivia couldn't take it. She had to call him. She's been away for two months. She put her undercover phone aside and grabbed her phone that she hadn't used in two months. She quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

It felt so good for Olivia to hear his voice.

"El? It's Liv." She said.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I am. I hope you're doing fine." Olivia said.

"I am. Cragen wanted to assign Dani Beck as my temporary partner again," Elliot started.

At the sound of her name, Olivia felt an ache in her heart.

"But I refused. I told him I don't want another partner until you get back. I told him I can just go with Munch and Fin." Elliot said.

Relief flew all over Olivia.

"Oh ok." Olivia said.

_And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight_

"Gosh, it's sure lonely here." Olivia said.

"Who's your case agent? Can't they be there?" Elliot asked.

"Dean Porters? Hell no." Olivia said.

"He's your case agent!" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, after last time I'm not too fond of him." Olivia said.

_I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

"I still can't believe it's been two months." Elliot said.

"I know, I wish you were here." Olivia said.

"I wish you were _here._" Olivia could hear Elliot laugh.

_Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you_

"I miss you." Elliot said.

"I miss you too." Olivia said.

This was it. Olivia had to tell him how she felt. She didn't know when else she could.

_And I love you more  
Than I did before_

"I love you." Olivia finally said.

It took a minute before Elliot whispered out.

"I love you too."

"What? You do?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, with you being away it made me realize it." Elliot told her.

"Same here." Olivia said.

So they went on talking until both were too tired and had to go to sleep.

_And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day_

Olivia woke up to another day of Elliot not being there. She hated it. Soon her undercover phone rang and it was Dean telling her to meet up in the usual spot. She went to the coffee shop and sat next to him. It wasn't the same as when she got coffee with Elliot.

This was too damn hard for her.

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay_

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"You have a choice to go home or stay here and see this case through." Dean said.

Olivia sat there and sipped her coffee, thinking. Her first thought was Elliot. If he wanted her to come home, then she would. He did say he loved her. She had to get back to where she was staying to think it over.

"I'm going to leave and think this over." Olivia said.

"Call me when you decide." Dean said.

_Well I try to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside_

When Olivia got back, the tears started flowing. She tried living this undercover life without Elliot. She felt so alone, without Elliot she felt empty.

Olivia also loves her job; she would love to see the case through. What should she do?

_I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say_

At night, Olivia looked at the stars and whispered.

"Elliot."

She closed her eyes and saw him. She could feel him around her. She imagined what he would say.

_Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you_

She could see him saying. "I miss you Liv, please come back."

She took out her regular phone out again and dialed Elliot's number.

"Hey Liv." He said.

"So, I have a chance to come home now. So I'm asking, do you want me to come home now?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I _need _you to come home." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry about leaving." Olivia whispered.

"Liv, I know you. You love your job; of course you would go undercover." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled again.

_I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay_

Olivia woke up the next day and called Dean to meet up. It still felt weird to meet up with him instead of Elliot, but she soon would be back in New York.

"So have you decided?" Dean asked.

"I'm going back." Olivia told him.

"I thought you would decide that, that's why we already have your plane ticket." He said handing Olivia her ticket.

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"I can tell you miss your partner." Dean said.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"Well, go back. Bye Olivia." Dean said.

"Bye." Olivia said.

Olivia went to quickly pack her things up and then headed to the airport. She boarded the plane which then soon landed in New York. As soon as it did, she called Elliot saying she landed. Olivia then decided to go to her apartment first then the precinct to see Elliot.

_I will stay  
Always stay  
I never want to lose you  
And if I had to, I would choose you  
So stay  
Please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
Cause my heart would stop without you_

Once the cab pulled up to her apartment building and Olivia got out, she found a surprise on the steps. There was Elliot; standing up from his sitting position.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, will you stay and not go back?" Elliot asked.

"I will always stay because you asked me." Olivia smiled.

Elliot walked closer and gave Olivia a hug. He then gave her a kiss.

"I choose you over anything." Olivia told him.

Elliot smiled. "Me too."

"You know this means you have to stay as well?" Olivia asked with a smiled.

"I know, I will stay." Elliot told her.

"You better, I want to hold onto you." Olivia told her.

"And I want to hold onto you." Elliot said.

_I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay  
I'll always stay_

Elliot helped Olivia get her stuff into her apartment.

"Thanks for helping me." Olivia said.

"No problem." Elliot smiled.

"I meant what I said on the phone, I love you." Olivia said.

"And I meant it too, I love you." Elliot told her.

Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia.

_And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay _

Olivia and Elliot sat cuddled on Olivia's couch. They talked about how each feeling's deeper for each other while Olivia was away and how much they loved each other.

"So, you'll stay now?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I will stay." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her again.

_I will stay_


End file.
